


Fade Into You

by ValDelRey



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDelRey/pseuds/ValDelRey
Summary: Lauren wasn't the type to fall in love.She was known as the 'cool kid' around the neighborhood, everybody knew her.Until, a new family moved in at the end of the dead end street, and everything has changed ever since she laid eyes on the young beauty.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bright ass sunny day in Los Angeles, luckily today is the first day of summer break.  
Usually Lauren would sleep in but, she planned a day out at the beach with her closest friends.  
Getting out of bed and opening up the blinds, she noticed how the for sale sign at the house across the street was gone.  
Quickly forgetting about it, she got changed in to her two piece, a long breezy cardigan and sandals, hair tided up in a high ponytail and to top everything off, she put on her sunglasses.  
Grabbing her bag containing her towel and sunscreen, she headed out the door and walked down two houses from hers to her friends house.  
Before she could knock, her friend Dinah beat her by opening the door.  
"Damn Laur, you look good" the taller girl said closing the door behind her.  
"Oh shut up, but thanks. You look good as well".

The two girls walked across the street to their other friends house. Luckily all of Lauren's friends lived on the same street. She really only had three friends, and she's glad she had them. She couldn't have better ones than them.  
Normani was already outside sitting on the porch once the two girls got there.  
"Hey guys, Ally said she'll be out in a bit, and told us to just wait in the car for her." The beautiful dark skinned girl said as she grabbed her bag.  
"I call shot gun!" Dinah said as she ran to Ally's car and got in. 

Lauren usually sits in front but she's not going to complain, she likes seeing her friends happy. Even though she has a reputation of being a badass and being all tough, she's actually really sweet and lovable in the inside. Of course her friends know that, they know everything about each other. There is no secrets between them. 

"Sorry girls, I had trouble finding my sunglasses" Ally said as she got in the drivers seat.  
Dinah took control of the music in the car, blasting all their favorite songs as they sang along.  
"Did you guys notice the for sale sign was gone?" Dinah said as she lowered down the volume.  
Lauren was quick to reply "yeah, I wonder who bought the house."  
"Probably some cute old couple" Normani answered followed by Ally's awe. 

Soon the girls arrived at the beach. They all gathered their belongings and settled down not too far from the water but far enough so the waves won't get them.  
"Laur, can I borrow some sunscreen?"  
Dinah said searching through the girls bag grabbing the bottle.  
"Sure, since you already have it in hand" she chuckled and sat down on the beach chair under the umbrella, pulling out her book. 

The rest of the girls headed into the water as Lauren stayed reading her book.  
She doesn't really like the water, all the splashing and how sand gets into places were there shouldn't be.  
She prefers relaxing, enjoying the nice breeze as she reads her favorite book. 

"Hey Laur" Ally plotted down beside her. "Hey Ally, why aren't you with the other girls?" She rested the book on her lap.  
"I was with them in the water for a while now, and I wanted to come relax a bit with you" the smaller girl replied as she brushed out her hair.  
Lauren smiled at the thought that her friend wanted to spend some time together, even though they spend almost every day together. It's still nice to know that she hasn't gotten sick of her.  
"I heard the new neighbors should be settling in tomorrow morning" Ally said now grabbing two cans of soda from her bag and handing one to Lauren.  
"Thanks smalls" Lauren opened it up, taking a sip. "And who told you this information?" She replied.  
"My uncle did" Ally took a sip from her soda. "You know, since he's the sales person sailing the house".  
Lauren was now lost in thought, thinking about the new neighbors. Would they be a cute little old couple? or maybe a family with a lot of kids?  
What if..  
"Hello Lauren?" Ally was waving her hand in front of the girls face.  
"Oh um.. Sorry. Was lost in my thoughts" 

\-------

Lauren flopped down in bed happily, looking up at the ceiling as the music from her stereo filled the room. Lauren didn't really know why she was so happy, it's weird because she's usually blunt. But tonight was different.  
She had a blast with her friends today at the beach. Dinah and Normani dragged her into the water, even though they knew she doesn't like the water as much, they still had a lot of fun together. Lauren was actually happy her friends did that. It took things off her mind. 

Lauren took a look at the time. 11:30pm. She got up turned off the stereo. But before she got back in bed, she peeked out her window to look at the empty house right across the street from hers.  
Tomorrow it won't be so empty and so sad. Tomorrow someone is going to open the doors, and bring it back to life, make it beautiful like it once was. And tomorrow is were they will call it home. 

Lauren closed the blinds, shut the lights off and got in bed.  
She laid there in silence for a moment as her thoughts soon started to fade away, and short after she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tossing and turing from all the noise that's going on outside, Lauren struggles to go back to sleep.   
"Ughhhh!"she groans loudly as she rolls out of bed into the bathroom. But before she steps into the shower, she hears her phone go off.   
She takes her phone and sees that Dinah has messaged her.   
'Hey bootyful ;) the girls and I are going to the mall this afternoon if you want to come'   
Quickly sending her friend back a reply saying she'll come along, she sets down her phone and hops in the shower. 

Once Lauren got out the shower and into something comfortable (which is just a sweater and a pair of jeans), she sat next to her window looking out seeing the big moving van being emptied out.   
"You should go over there and introduce yourself" her mothers voice came out of nowhere, startling her daughter.   
"Holy shit mom! You scared the crap out of me" the young girl placed her hand on her chest as she tried to catch her breath.   
As her mothers laugh started to die down, Lauren looked back out the window thinking about what her mother said just a few seconds ago.   
"I think I'm going to go outside to read" she said as she got her book from the bed.   
"Alright honey, Be carful."

Before Lauren went outside, she quickly grabbed a snack to eat as she read.   
It was a nice day this morning, it's not too sunny or too windy, it's just right.   
She plotted down against the big shady tree and before she began to read, she took a moment to look over at the new neighbors yard.   
There were boxes stacked on top of each other, furniture and loads of other things. She noticed there was a box or two filled with overloaded toys, assuming this family had a kid, she knew he or she would be some sort of pain.   
Coming back from her thoughts, she plugged in her ear buds and began to read. 

~~~~~~~~  
Camila and her family moved from Miami to California for her dads job.  
She's still mad at the fact she had to leave everything behind her, like her friends, school and the house she and her little sister grew up in.   
"Mija, help your sister to carry the rest of her boxes to her room" her mother said as she was unpacking some boxes in the kitchen.   
"Alright" Camila said as she ran upstairs to get her sister.   
"Dam sofi, you're room is already a mess and we barely even got her" she laughed slightly as she looked around to see some of her sisters clothes and toys scattered all over the floor.   
"It's not that messy" her sister was quick to argue.   
The two girls went outside and brought some more boxes from the front lawn inside.   
"Sofi! Nooo you're going to.."  
Sofi thinking running would finish the job faster, she picked up a small box and ran passed Camila not knowing she has bumped into her. The young girl kept running without stopping.   
"Uggggh!" Camila let out a loud sigh.   
All of Camila's belongs from inside the box where now scattered all over the ground. 

Lauren was startled by the neighbors yelling and the sound of things crashing onto the ground.   
She set her book down and headed across the street to see what has happened.   
Getting on her knees to help her new neighbor pick up books, photos and posters, Camila still hasn't noticed Lauren's company.   
"I swear sofi is a pain sometimes.." Camila whispered to herself thinking she was all alone.   
"Who's sofi?" Lauren asked.   
Camila paused for a second shocked.   
She didn't even realize someone was there. Slowly she turned around and met the emerald eyes.   
Both girls stunned by each others appearances, neither said a word until Lauren broke the silence.   
"Oh um.. I believe these belong to you" she said as she handed the small stack of books and papers to the beautiful brown eyes girl in front of her.  
Camila was lost in Lauren's eyes she didn't even hear what she said.   
"Oh sorry. Thank you" she said as she grabbed the pile from the girl and quickly put them back in the box. 

Lauren was stunned by the young beauty. Her eyes were dark brown, basic, but these eyes were something else. They were filled with warmth and pure sweetness. She could get lost in them if she could.   
"I'm Lauren, your neighbor" she said smiling.   
Camila's stomach did this flip when she met Lauren's smile. And don't get her going about those eyes. They were absolutely the pretties pair of emerald eyes she's ever seen. "I'm Camila, I just moved here."   
Lauren chuckled as she looked around the yard seeing all the left over furniture that still needs to be put inside "yeah I could tell" 

'Great now I look like a dork for saying that' Camila said in her head.   
"Ha yeah.. Well I should probably finish unpacking"

Lauren didn't want the new girl to leave just yet. She wanted to get to know her, but she knew she had things to do.  
"Wait before you go" Lauren said to stop the girl from going anywhere "my friends and I are going out later to the mall this afternoon, if you want to tag along?"   
Camila was shocked that this beautiful girl wanted to hang out.   
"You sure your friends won't mind me coming?" 

Lauren chuckled because she knows her friends are all sweetheart and would love to make a new friend.   
"I promise you, they'll love you" she said smiling. 

Lauren's smile was contagious to the young brunette.   
"Alright I'll come along" she gestured a smile back.   
"Fantastic, well it was nice to meet you, I'll see you soon" Lauren said as she waved to Camila as she walked back to her house. 

Camila shook on how fast shes going to make friends on the first day, she runs to her mom and tells her, her interaction with Lauren and how she was invited to go out with them. 

Lauren on the other hand, flops down on her bed and messages the girls that a new friend will be joining them. 

She laid there in bed thinking about the young beauty.  
An image of her burned in the back of Lauren's head. Every detail spot on, her eyes, her smile, her hair, even her sent.   
Every time a little breeze would pass by, she would get a hint of Camila's sweet vanilla sent. 

Time passed by rather quickly, it being already the afternoon. Lauren stepped out the door to see Camila sitting down by the curb waiting for her. 

"Hey Camz, you ready?" Lauren approached the girl without noticing the nickname she gave to her.   
Camila stud up and smiled, not only to see Lauren but at the nickname she was given "yes, lead the way".


	3. Chapter 3

Lauren and Camila were on Dinah's front steps.   
"Alright be prepared to be asked a lot of questions" Lauren chucked a bit.   
"Okay, lets do this!" Camila said jogging in place and doing three jumping jacks, to pump herself up.   
Lauren just stood there admiring the girl with a smile spread across her face.   
She put her hand on the door knob about to open the door.   
"Wait.." Camila said stopping the girl from opening the door. "What if they don't like me." She dragged her eyes onto the ground.   
Lauren studied the younger girl, then took hold of her hands.   
"Camz, I promise you they will love you."

Camila felling a smile creep on her face from the touch of Lauren's hand, and the use of her nickname, she looked up at the taller girl. "Do you really think so?" She said looking into Lauren's eyes.   
"Yes totally. If I like you, I'm sure they will like you too"   
Both girls just stared into each others eyes for a brief moment.   
Camila feels like she's known Lauren for forever now, even though they just met today this morning.   
Lauren on the other hand feels the exact same way. It's like they were meant to be together. But in a romantic way or just friends? She doesn't even know if Camila's gay or straight. 

Lauren was the first to break the silence. "Shall we head on inside?"  
The younger girl nodded in reply.   
Both girls walked in side by side, heading to what seems like the living room to Camila as she spots three girls giggling and smiling at their own conversation. 

Once she and Lauren stepped foot in the living room, all eyes shot towards them two.   
"Hey guys, this is Camila" Lauren said as she started heading towards the other girls pulling Camila by her hand to follow.   
"Hey Camila" Ally was the first to say hello.   
"Oh hey Ally" Camila said smiling.   
"Wait.." Lauren looked confused at both girls. "You two know each other?"  
"Yeah I met her and her uncle this morning" Camila replied.   
"Oh okay, well meet my other friends" Lauren said smiling. "This here is Dinah" she said pointing to the taller girl from the group. Camila stuck out her hand to shake the tall girls hand but was pulled into a big bear hug instead.   
"We're gonna be best buds I already know it" Dinah said as she release her.   
Camila with a big grin on her face looked up "I sure hope so, I like your hugs."   
"Alright Camz stop hitting on my friend" Lauren said.  
"Wait.. what... but I...wasn't" Camila struggled to say as her cheeks started turning red.  
All the girls laughed. "I was kidding" Lauren put her hand on Camila's shoulder to relax her. And it did help.

"And this here is Normani" Lauren pointed to the dark skinned beauty with a smile spread across her face.   
"It's a pleasure to meet you" Normani said as she shook Camila's hand. 

All the girls were really nice too Camila.  
And Lauren was right, they did ask a lot of questions. But she was gladly to answer all of them. 

Soon after, they all went to the mall.   
Camila was thinking to herself on the way there on how she deserved to meet such nice people. But then her thoughts were just on Lauren. 

"Alright girls we're here!" Ally excitedly said as she got out the car.   
"Lets get our shopping on then, move it everybody!" Dinah said dragging all the girls into the mall. 

A few hours later, all the girls met up at the food court to get their grub on.   
"Ughh there's so many options, I don't know what to get" Camila said looking around at all the different food places.   
Lauren laughed at Camila.   
"What are you laughing at Lo? This is serious"   
Lauren just stood there smiling at Camila "I just find it cute".  
A smile spread across Camila's face and blushed a bit.   
Lauren noticed and chuckled a bit.   
"I think I'll get pizza" Camila said heading towards the pizza stand.   
Lauren followed "so will I". 

All the girls sat at an empty table in the middle of the food court.   
They ate their food and talked about random subjects.   
Camila couldn't help but stare at Lauren when she talked.   
The older girl just looks so passionate about everything she says. 

Lauren feeling like someone is watching her turns and looks at Camila sending her a smile.   
Camila looked at Lauren like she was a piece of art, because she was.   
Her beautiful emerald eyes, her beautiful bright smile, her beautiful dark ravin hair, her beautiful porcelain skin.   
Camila sent a smile back to Lauren.

Both girls stared at each other for a moment or two, but it wasn't weird at all. 

The girls all left back home, telling each other that Camila should become part of there little group, and she gladly agreed to. 

A couple of weeks later, all the girls grew closer to Camila. And as Dinah predicted, her and Camila had become best bud after all.   
And Camila's feels towards Lauren became stronger.


End file.
